MEMS (MicroElectroMechanical Systems) is a class of systems that are physically small, having features with sizes in the micrometer range. These systems have both electrical and mechanical components. The term “micromachining” is commonly understood to mean the production of three-dimensional structures and moving parts of these very small mechanical devices (“MEMS devices”). MEMS originally used modified integrated circuit (computer chip) fabrication techniques (such as chemical etching) and materials (such as silicon semiconductor material) to micromachine these very small mechanical devices. Today there are many more micromachining techniques and materials available. The term “microvalve” as used in this application means a valve having features with sizes in the micrometer range, and thus by definition is at least partially formed by micromachining. The term “microvalve device” as used in this application means a device that includes a microvalve, and that may include other components. It should be noted that if components other than a microvalve are included in the microvalve device, these other components may be micromachined components or standard sized (larger) components.
Various microvalve devices have been proposed for controlling fluid flow within a fluid circuit. A typical microvalve device includes a displaceable member or valve movably supported by a body and operatively coupled to an actuator for movement between a closed position and a fully open position. When placed in the closed position, the valve blocks or closes a first fluid port that is placed in fluid communication with a second fluid port, thereby preventing fluid from flowing between the fluid ports. When the valve moves from the closed position to the fully open position, fluid is increasingly allowed to flow between the fluid ports. U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,203 entitled “Pilot Operated Microvalve Device”, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes a microvalve device consisting of an electrically operated pilot microvalve and a pilot operated microvalve who position is controlled by the pilot microvalve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,804 entitled “Microvalve for Electronically Controlled Transmission”, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes a microvalve device for controlling fluid flow in a fluid circuit, and includes the use of a fluid bleed path through an orifice to form a pressure divider circuit. The two US patents mentioned above are multilayer microvalves in that the valve bodies are formed of multiple layers or plates. These layers may be formed and joined in any suitable fashion, including those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0174891A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.